The present invention relates generally to a package carrier rack for two-wheeled vehicles and, in particular, to a bicycle carrier rack attached at one end to the bicycle seat support member and supported over the rear wheel of a bicycle. The rear portion of said carrier rack includes an angular support member that provides an additional support surface. This latter support member is rotatably connected to the primary, substantially horizontal support member and is supported by telescoping supporting members, to allow for a range of angular positions above and below horizontal.
Bicycle carrier racks are usually designed to consist of one substantially horizontal support member that is attached to one end to the main frame of the bicycle and supported over the rear wheel of the bicycle by unadjustable support struts. In this construction, the support member generally does not extend rearward substantially beyond the rear wheel of the bicycle. The reason is that such an extended configuration, if permanent, would be structurally weak under continued use and would increase the overall length of the bicycle, decreasing its maneuverability. However, restricting the length of the carrier rack to the rearmost extension of the rear wheel of the bicycle also limits the surface area of the carrier rack and limits the volume of packages that the rack may safely carry. The present invention solves this problem of maximizing the available support surface area without substantially increasing the overall length of the bicycle by providing a carrier rack with an additional support member angularly depending from the rear of the primary support member. As a result of this construction, the carrier rack of the present invention provides more support surface than usual bicycle racks, but does not substantially decrease maneuverability of the bicycle because of its novel construction which enables the carrier rack to roughly track the contour of the rear wheel of the bicycle, thereby minimizing "overhang" of the carrier rack. Additionally, packages supported by the angularly depending secondary support member of the present invention have a lower center of gravity relative to packages carried on present carrier racks. As a result, the stability of a bicycle, using the present invention, is enhanced. The superior carrying ability of the present invention is further improved by the presence of concave cross-members on the angularly depending secondary support member. When the secondary support member is in a dropped position, i.e., a position depending below the horizontal, this construction is particularly suitable for cradling a bag of groceries, or other packaged material that would tend to conform to the contour of the crossmembers.
Present bicycle carrier racks are also usually constructed so as to be supported above the rear wheel of a bicycle by fixed length supporting struts. The disadvantages of this construction is that when such a carrier rack is used on bicycles of various styles and wheel diameters, the support surface of the rack may be disposed substantially out of horizontal due to the unadjustable length of the supporting struts. The present invention, however, includes telescoping supporting members that are lockable in a predetermined telescoped position. These telescoping supporting members are attached to the support surface of the carrier rack at the angularly depending additional support member, which may also be rotatably connected to the primary support member to provide additional flexibility in positioning. As a result of this construction, the present invention may be used on bicycles of various configurations, to provide a substantially horizontal primary support surface.
In addition, the rotatably connected secondary support member of the present invention allows the user to select a desired support surface configuration. The present invention may thus be adapted to carry packages of various and unusual shapes and sizes more effectively than present carrier racks. It should be noted that no present carrier rack includes an adjustable rear portion supported by telescoping supporting members, as is taught in the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved carrier rack for two-wheeled vehicles that is simple to install and remove, will not affect the balance of the vehicle when the rack is loaded, and allows the driver of the vehicle to drive the vehicle unencumbered.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carrier rack with a hinged, rear additional support surface rotatable to form an angle with a primary substantially horizontal support member, together providing more support surface than present carrier racks.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carrier rack with a primary substantially horizontal support surface and a rotatable secondary support surface which can be secured at various angular positions with primary support surface, to facilitate the support of packages of various shapes and weight distributions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carrier rack that is lightweight, of simple construction, and maintenance free.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.